


a chance meeting

by daisy_chains



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, i am bad at titles ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: “Will you at least tell me your name? I’m Claudia.”





	a chance meeting

When Rayla is young and just learning the ways of a Moonshadow Elf assassin, Runaan brings her along on a trip to the humans’ kingdom. For the first time in a very long while, there isn’t any assassinating involved, nor the gathering of information for a future mission. No, this is purely to teach the young elf the ways of an assassin.

Of course, Rayla _is_ a child, so when Runaan tells her to stay where she is, hidden from human sight within the forest, while he scouts ahead to ensure their path is safe (especially for the not-quite agile child), she wanders off. 

Curiosity killed the cat, after all, and Rayla is nothing if not curious. And it’s just her luck that she runs into the only human within leagues of where she’s supposed to be hidden.

The beginnings of an apology fall from the human’s lips before stuttering to a halt as it becomes clear who stands, wide-eyed and fidgeting, in front of her.

“What are you doing here, elf?” The human asks, a slight quiver in her voice but caught up in the same curiosity that brought Rayla stumbling through the forest.

“Nothing important,” she responds instantly, a quick grin flashing across her face. “What are you doing out here, all alone in the middle of the night?”

“I can handle myself,” the other says in lieu of an actual answer, still staring unabashedly at the stranger. “Besides, I’m not the one trespassing. You shouldn’t be here.”

The elf opens her mouth to retort, but freezes where she stands for a long moment. “You need to leave.”

“Why’s that?” Rayla doesn’t answer, instead choosing to push the human into motion, away from the small clearing in which they’ve settled while talking.

“My mentor is coming, he won’t allow anyone to give away our presence. It’s not safe for you,” she says eventually, voice a low rumble in the human’s ear. When she comes to a stop, the human does as well, much to her frustration. “ _Keep going_. You need to leave.”

“Will you at least tell me your name?” The human asks, as if her life were not at risk. The only sign that she understands the situation in its entirety is the way eyes the color of the forest itself dart around, searching for a hidden foe. “I’m Claudia.”

The elf hesitates, conflicted, but as she opens her mouth to speak, she once again hears the all-too-familiar footsteps of her mentor. With a shake of her head, she nudges the human forward again. “ _Leave_. He’s coming.”

With a lingering stare and a last glance at her surroundings, the human flees, leaving Rayla to return the way she had come as she bites back a sigh of relief.

“Rayla,” comes the lecture and the scolding and the disappointment all rolled into one word. “You were meant to stay where I left you.”

“I’m sorry, Runaan,” she says, ducking her head slightly. “It won’t happen again.”

He nods once, and it’s done. Runaan turns and stalks off, leaving her to scramble after him on her much shorter legs as they begin the trek home.

Just within earshot, a human child grins victoriously. “So I’ve got your name after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this (which I wrote before TDP even came out because that's a good idea - please note the sarcasm) in a long forgotten corner of my google drive folders and decided to post because why not. There is a second part to this, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to finishing it.


End file.
